go my way
by tiger-eyes90
Summary: sasuke's half sister comes back looking for her father. his cousin who was abused by itachi tries to find her voice with neji's help.orocimaru rapes someone. gaara finds a friend. pairings: sasXino GaXoc NejiXoc shikaXsaku
1. flame and yuri

This takes place about when Sasuke sakura and Naruto are 17 years old. The two new characters are my alter egos  pairings gaaraXOC, NejiXotherOC, ShikaXSakura, sasukeX, narutoX?

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in front of the ramen shop. "Man I'm stuffed! You?"

Sasuke just glared "idiot."

"Hey want to see what Sakura is doing?"

" No."

"Come on she said she wanted to be alone…"

" I'm not interested."

" Whatever your loss."

Sakura was sitting under a sakura tree staring at a blossom in her hand. "He hates me. He totally hates me maybe I was too clingy…"

"Excuse me miss." she looked up and there was the most beautiful boy in the world looking at her, he had snow white hair that went down to his neck and in the back was a ponytail that hung to his waist he had piercing red eyes like Itachi's and was the same height as Sasuke… "I was wondering if you can tell me were I can find the hokage." she looked at his headband there was the leaf village symbol on it.

"Are you from around here?" His outfit was unlike any boys. It consisted of a sleeveless turtle necked zipped up vest, underneath was netting that went down to his fingers. He was wearing baggy Capri pants that were bandaged at his calves, and he was wearing the sandals that everyone wore. It may have sounded strange on Sasuke but it suited him very well.

" I was born here and I trained here but then I left for the mountains for further training."

" Oh well come on I'll show you were hokage is." she pulled herself up he handed his hand to her "need help?" she blushed as She took his hand. With butterflies in her stomach she walked down the street with him, they passed by Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't even look at them she was al wrapped up in some boy. Sasuke looked a little heartbroken. Naruto was in complete shock.

"Hey who the hell is pretty boy?"

" I don't know he looks familiar." They followed Sakura. They went into the main hall of the hokage home. The secretary looked shocked when she saw the mysterious boy.

"Who are you young man?"

He looked in her eyes and said smoothly "I'm here to see the hokage."

"Very well then come he is just finishing his meeting with Kakashi."

" Thank you so much for bringing me out here miss umm miss…"

"Sakura."

"Ok I guess ill see you around."

" Wait I don't even know your name."

" Just call me 'Flame.'" He left the room and went into the other room were the hokage was sitting with Kakashi. Sakura turned around looking like she had just descended form cloud nine.

"Hey who was that?" asked Naruto

"I don't know," she said at last. Sasuke looked at her she didn't even bother to look at him. In the hokage room "Flame" entered. As soon as he walked into the room Kakashi got up. He looked at the boy in front of him. Wait he wasn't a boy… he looked into the guys eyes and saw something he didn't want to see. "Shit." he murmured.

"Excuse me Kakashi?"

"tsunade allow me to take this fellow into my group of students for the exams."

" Wait I didn't even get to talk to the young lad."

" She isn't a boy ."

" What?"

" Is your name by any chance Raya?" "Flame" looked at Kakashi

"And who the hell are you?" she said in a mocking voice.

"Don't speak to your father that way Raya." The whole room went silent.

Hokage broke the silence "Is this the Uchiha child?"

"Yes." Kakashi said with his head down, "She is Sasuke's and Itachi's half sister I was on a mission and then her mother…"

"I understand let me speak to this lass alone."

" Yes milady." he left the room and there were his three faithful students.

"Who was that sensei?" Sakura asked eagerly.

" It was um… a relative of mine who will soon be joining you for your next exams in two weeks."

" What another boy we should get more girls in to our group." complained Naruto as usual. "Well…umm… Sasuke can I speak with you outside in private?" Sasuke nodded. "Look Sasuke there is something I have to tell you about Ra-Flame." Kakashi said as they were outside.

"What?"

"You are closer to her than you think."

"Her? You don't mean…"

" Yes, Flame's real name is Raya and she's a full fledged girl"

"So your telling me that I know Raya?"

"Yes you two grew up together except she was dressed as a girl. Listen keep her secret and keep her away from Itachi at all costs."

" Why?"

"Just do it."

"Why did you come here? Everyone thought you were dead," asked hokage. They were sitting drinking fresh brewed tea.

" I was told my father and brother were here and I had to come," she said uncomfortably.

" You do know that it is inappropriate dressing as a boy when you are a girl."

" I can't dress like that anymore," she murmured.

"I see well ill put you in your father's block for now but for the test we separate the groups down to pairs of mixed villages."

" I see. "

"Unless you have cleared it with your father you are to go by the name of Flame…"

" Why?"

"Because your oldest brother is looking for you. No one knows why."

" I understand" she left the room and went outside were Kakashi was telling some raven-haired kid to do something.

"Raya come here."

" Hokage has told me to go by Flame until the exams are over."

" I'd like you to meet Sasuke he is part of your block. He is the only other person who knows your secret."

"What you told him? Well this gives me an insight on you, DAD."

Sasuke jerked his head up. "Well I guess that explains a lot," he said with a smirk.

Kakashi glared at his daughter "he didn't know that part. Oh well since the secret has been taken this far I might as well tell you that she is your half sister."

" What? Than that makes you -"

"Partially related to you." Kakashi finished, "don't tell anyone until after the exams."

Raya walked away for some quite time "well now that they know I'm a girl I might as well be doomed." She sat down at the base of a tree.

Just above her stood Gaara of the sand he was hated and alone. He was peacefully meditating when he saw some guy walking around mumbling to himself. "Hmm," he thought with a smirk, "lets just see how much this pretty boy is afraid of me…" he jumped off the tree and appeared right in the face of the boy.

The guy jumped back and said, "Dude you-"

"What scared you?" he said in his monotone voice

" No shocked me." He stepped back in surprise the dudes voice sounded girly for a split second. "Anyways who are you."

" I'm Gaara of the sand."

"Oh well Gaara wanna go grab a bit to eat?"

"No."

" Oh come on what are you on a diet?"

He glared at her "no." So our little cross dresser and sandman went to a local shop. Once they were at a bakery Raya asked

" What do you think of girls?"

" They are stupid incompetent and unreliable." She just stared at him in shock.

"Oh really. Why?"

" There isn't a reason for everything." She just glared at him.

"Stupid." She thought. As they stepped outside she said, "you know girls aren't really all that bad."

" What are you some kind of girl?" he said with a smirk

" N-n-no"

"Well why are you defending them like that?"

"There isn't a reason for everything…"

"Oh really?" he said with a smirk. Their food was served.

"So why did you think that I was scare of you?" she asked curiously.

He looked uncomfortable, "because everyone else is."

"Oh…" she looked down. Kakashi walked into the shop and sat at the bar his back facing Raya and Gaara "oh shit." she mumbled

"What?"

" Nothing. Listen I've got to go here this will cover the bill and I hope to see you again." She stepped out and faced sakura

" Oh flame did you just leave I wanted to have lunch with you."

"Umm I just ate. Oh well there are other times." Rayna gave Sakura a smile and ran off, "well at least I can mess with peoples heads for a while."

Sakura was walking around depressed, "great now even the new boy thinks I'm a freak." She sat down at a porch Shikamaru walked by

"Hey Sakura watchya been up to?" he said with a slight blush

"Nothing much." she mumbled, "am I really that ugly?"

"He turned six shades of red "no what would give you that idea?"

" Every guy is ignoring me and every guy I like is treating me like dirt." He looked at her in silence she liked up at him.

He kissed her and then said, "not every guy" and walked away.

Sasuke walked to the entrance of the village and noticed a blond girl about his age walking towards him she was slim her outfit was a halter like top with bandages going down her arms she wore regular pants the thing that really caught his attention were her unmistakable purple eyes "Yuri?" he said with a questioning look on his face she smiled, "I thought you were dead." she shook her head, "aren't you gonna say anything?" she looked down, "you hurt your throat?" he asked she didn't say anything he took her hand, "lets go to the hospital" she sighed and they ran off.

He waited in the waiting room remembering his cousin she was always close to him and he also remembered how mush Itachi loved to tease her when they were kids. She came out of the office and the doctor pulled Sasuke aside

"There is nothing wrong with her. She is perfectly healthy. The problem seems to be in her head at some point in her life she was traumatized or mentally abused to the point were she thought that if she said something she would be turned away or hated."

He walked to her "were you with Itachi by any chance?" her eyes grew dim "is there any chance that she would be able to talk again?"

The doctor smiled, "only as soon as she releases her mind from the past." Neji walked out of a room in to the lobby Sasuke gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

Neji walked up to them Sasuke asked, "checking on lee?"

" Yeah he doesn't seem to be doing any better. Who's this?"

"My cousin Yuri"

"As in lily? Cute. Is she also a Uchiha?"

"Yes"

" Well how old are you?" she lowered her head, "what are you like Hinata? Can't speak for yourself? That's weak." he scoffed she looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes that he felt a stab in his heart she tore away from them and ran into the bathroom. "What's with her?" he asked Sasuke was glaring at him "what?"

"Don't ever treat her like that again." He yelled

"It's not like you to be defending someone"

" Listen you don't understand she was perfectly fine Itachi killed her parents and then abused her to the point were she cant talk. You better have a way to make up for what you did just now" he turned away and went up to a nurse and asked her something she went into the bathroom and came out and shook her head. Sasuke turned three shades of red Neji walked up to him

"I'll find her," he said

"It wont be easy she is way above me in skill and probably knows more jutsu than Kakashi" Sasuke warned him.

"You worry way too much."

Gaara was sitting on a rooftop staring at the moon. Every night was the same for him he couldn't sleep because the beast within him could awaken and take over him. He lost count of how many sleepless nights he had. He looked down and saw the strangest sight. Flame was walking towards the woods; since Gaara had nothing better to do he followed the strange kid. He walked, and walked, and walked, "where are you going?" he thought he came up to some boulders and saw flame move one of them and walk into a cave Gaara's eyes got wide "is he in a secret organization? A spy maybe?" he walked into the cave it got hotter and more humid as he went further inside. He felt like he was about to pass out. This wasn't like the dry desert heat this was a tropical moist heat. He felt himself getting dizzy, he walked a little further then without noticing he fell into a hot spring he jumped up quickly, and heard a woman scream. He looked up and saw flame. His hair was down giving him more of a girlish appearance but what Gaara wasn't expecting happened when he looked down he had a woman's chest!

Flame ducked down in the water "what the hell Gaara?" she said angry as hell, "why did you follow me?"

Gaara's face went from surprised to emotionless, "because I thought you were a spy. You lied to me flame or whatever your name is."

" Listen I'm sorry ok? I just didn't want anyone to know I was a girl."

"Why not?"

"Because." Was the only answer he got.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "what's your story here?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you yet." sand started creeping out of the jar on Gaara's back, "WTF?"

" I make no exceptions not even for girls"

"Ok, ok. Fine here goes: my real name is Raya I'm Kakashi's daughter but I'm also Sasuke's half sister. I had a rough child hood and the only person I ever trusted let me down big time. Happy?"

The sand went back in, "what do you mean 'let you down' who was it?"

She looked at the water "hey toss me my clothes."

" I asked you a question."

" I'll tell you later now turn around so that I can dress", he turned around, "you cant tell anyone you know my secret."

" I do as I please."

"Gaara cut the crap!" he looked stunned no one had ever talked to him that way before.

"How dare you-"

" Ok you can look now." he was surprised how could one outfit make a huge change? Her chest was completely flat, "dude stop looking at my boobs." He turned his face, which was completely red, away. "Lets go back I need to rest. You?"

"I don't sleep." now he was waiting for "why?"

Instead she said, "Neither do I!"

"But you said that you needed rest-"

"Well no one said anything about sleeping." Gaara sighed this chick was just too much. How was it that she was the only one who could make him talk and actually make him listen to her / maybe it was because she didn't treat him like everyone else. Or maybe she didn't know the truth behind his past.

Sakura was walking through the woods she was in a daze, "how could he love me? Was it out of pity? That must be it." she loved waling in the woods at night when no one was awake. She heard a noise. Sakura looked over a bush and couldn't believe what she saw Flame and Gaara were taking a hike in the middle of the night together. "Oh that just sick!" she ran down the trail the cool summer breeze blowing her hair away. She saw some one up ahead. It was an old beggar.

"Hello young lass what you be doing at this time of night?"

"Uhh hiking?"

"Oh. Well I see, and were is Sasuke?"

" How do you know?"

" Some one as beautiful as you shouldn't be walking alone."

She had enough with this old pervert she turned to walk away "Sasuke doesn't care about me."

" Oh really?" the old man's voice changed into someone's voice that someone was way to familiar. He made some signs and turned into Orochimaru

"What? No! Leave Sasuke alone!"

"On the contrary my dear I have come for you." He made some signs that she didn't recognize she fell down she couldn't control her body! "No!" she tried to scream but her voice didn't cooperate.

He grabbed her and kissed her and then smiled and said "don't worry I'll take very good care of you" and with that he carried her away. The only thought in her head before she blacked out was "Help!"

Neji was hopping through the woods for hours without any luck. "Where could she be?" He decided to stop for a break the moon shown brightly so there was no need for a light, "the bigger problem is once I get her back how will I make it up to her?" he noticed a movement about two miles he concentrated on that area and saw blonde. "Perfect," he smiled. He got there as fast as he could and when he arrived he saw no one. "What she didn't move!" something fell on him from the top he didn't even sense its presence it was Yuri, " how did you do that?"

She didn't answer she looked at him with those eyes full of beauty and pain.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you like that I-" she threw a kick at him he didn't even see it coming what was this some kind of jutsu? He lay there on the floor on all fours. She was ready for his next move but he just sat there. "Please just let me make it up to you."

She dropped her arms.

He looked up her expression changed her face was blank but he saw something in her eyes that he never saw before. It was trust. He offered his hand to her, she hesitated. "its ok," she slowly slid her hand into his. her fingers where shaking. "its ok you can trust me."

for her it was easier said than done.

"Look I'm really sorry about what I said. Sasuke told me what happened with you and Itachi," she looked down he could see that she was recalling some past experiences. She looked back up and smiled. That smile lit up her whole face even though it was a small one. He knocked on Sasuke's door when they reached the village Sasuke opened it and when he saw Yuri he pulled her into a hug she looked like she felt safe again.

"Thanks I owe you."

"one no problem I still owe her one." He walked down the street.

"Listen Yuri I know that what Neji said hurt you but you can trust him he really is a good guy on the inside," She smiled.

"You forgive him?"

she nodded.

he could have sworn though that he heard a very faint "uh-huh." Maybe Neji could get her to talk. Then he thought wait what am I thinking he hated Hinata for not being able to talk so why is she any different. He looked over at his cousin she was sleeping on the couch peacefully as if nothing had ever happened. he turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The sun rose over the village hidden in the leaves. Gaara watched it and for the first time ever he watched it with someone.

Raya was staring at it, "beautiful isn't it." He realized that he was staring at her he blushed and turned back to the sun. "so do you always sit on roofs?" she asked.

"Yes. I have a question."

"shoot."

" why don't you sleep at night?"

She looked uncomfortable, "well since you're my friend and all I don't want you to feel sorry for me…" Gaara looked shocked not even Temari had ever called him her friend, "Well since you're my friend I guess I can tell you," she looked down. "the reason is tied into why I started dressing like a guy. The man who raised me after my parents were killed was Orochimaru." Gaara's eyes got wide. "he started taking care of me when I was about 9. Anyways I loved having him as a teacher cause he made me stronger than I could ever be and I trusted him with my life. And then one night when I was sleeping he came into my room and, and then lets just say I lost trust in him forever."

"He didn't-"

"yes he raped me. he used a jutsu that made me lose control of my body I couldn't even protect myself.

Gaara looked down, "so that's why you decided to go 'guy'."

" so that would never happen and that's why I never slept after that because I don't want to lose my guard." Gaara looked at her. Her pale face pink by the sunrise her crimson eyes where moist from remembering her past as he was looking at her again he started to lose control of his body he touched her shoulder she looked at him and then Gaara did something that he didn't do in years he hugged his first friend.

" thank you Gaara."

"anytime." he heard himself say

Naruto was walking down the street he went to Sakura's house so he decided to ask Sasuke if he saw her. He looked up and saw Gaara and Flame sitting on the roof. He didn't even want to think about what they were doing. He knocked on Sasuke's door a strange girl with a striking resemblance to him opened the door, "hi is Sasuke there?" she stared at him and went inside Sasuke was in the kitchen eating ramen, "hey Sasuke who's she?"

Sasuke shrugged, "a cousin."

" really? what's your name?"

"Yuri," Sasuke said

"what cant she talk for herself?" he noticed the girls eyes turned into windows of pain

"hey mind your own business she can she chooses not to. So why'd you come here?"

he scratched his head, "have you seen sakura?"

" What do you mean isn't she at home?"

" no.. I checked. her mom said she went on a hike in the woods." The doorbell rang again yuri got up and got it she held the door open and there was Neji

"hey how you guys doing" Sasuke and Naruto had serious expressions on their faces. "Uhh did I miss something?"

"she probably got hurt and is waiting for a safety crew to show." said the logical Sasuke

" Or maybe she got kidnapped."

"who?"

"Sakura!" They both yelled They ran out the door.

"Yuri if you want you can leave just take the key with you." Sasuke yelled over his shoulder. She looked at her cousin and then at Neji.

"so what do you want to do today?" she shrugged, "listen I'll let you chose only if I can pick our first stop ok?" She nodded he smiled she was just like a child. They walked over to the hospital she tugged on his sleeve and gave him a questioning look ,"I'm visiting a friend of mine who got injured in an exam so bad that he'll never be a ninja again they," walked into the lobby Yuri looked like she wanted to say something but opened her mouth and closed it again Neji looked at her, "what?" he said eagerly she held up her index finger trying to say excuse me for a min. "your not going to run off are you?" she shook her head she ran downstairs and ten minutes later she came back with some flowers. He smiled at her, "I think he'll like those," she smiled they walked into his room. Rock Lee was reading a book when the door opened his face lit up

"hey Neji!"

"hey I brought a friend if you don't mind."

"hey what's your name?"

she looked at Neji "its Yuri she's Sasuke's cousin," she put the flowers on his night table

"thanks" he said happy at all the attention he was getting. she nodded and smiled. "Hey what's up with her?"

"she cant talk. I mean she can, but she cant."

"oh, I get it funny how you two turned out I thought you hated quiet people." Yuri threw a questioning look at Neji

"she's different."

"You know if I spend another day in here I'm going to explode."

" take it easy those three years were hard but you only have two weeks left."

"Yeah hey I'm going to go out for the day so I'll see you tomorrow."

" yeah," lee smiled, "by the way how's sakura?"

Neji froze, "to tell you the truth she's been missing all night Sasuke and Naruto are looking for her so don't get too anxious."

Lee laid back, "if only this didn't happen I could save her."

" Yeah if only… ok listen I've really got to go," he took Yuri's hand and they walked to the market place. " I'm going to try to get you to talk again ok? don't feel any pressure though," she nodded. they walked down the market. she saw some nettings that she liked she pulled out her wallet, but he grabbed her hand, "its on me," she smiled. They walked further down got some sushi and went into the park and sat on the grass and ate is it. "good?" she nodded, "the best in town. I never usually take anyone."

she opened her mouth then closed it then after a few tries she whispered, "thank you."

He looked like he saw a ghost his face broke into a smile, "you did it! see it wasn't that hard now was it?" she smiled and shook her head and then leaned over and kissed him.

Gaara stood in front of a salon, "no," he said, "never gonna happen."

"c'mon it's the only way you'll remember me," she smiled and gave him puppy eyes.

"No," he said.

"fine you pussy," she walked in, "hey Mr. I was wondering how much is it to pierce cartilage?"

" well today its free just need earrings."

"oh I already have some."

"and what about you young man?"

" I'll pass for now," he said. He watched as Rayna sat down in a chair as the man loaded his gun thingy and aimed for her ear he pressed the trigger but the earring didn't go in there was a wall of sand in front of her

" what the hell," she looked at Gaara, "oh I see hey Mr. Can you supervise him while he pierces it for me."

"ok miss."

" huh?" was all Gaara could say.

" Your sand is protecting me so they only way to do it is for you to put the hole in my ear." he looked at the gun the man handed him and looked at her ear which already had three piercing in it. His hands shook as he raised it and adjusted it on her ear he pressed the trigger and heard her take a sharp breath.

" all done," she said happily as he looked at her, "now its your turn."

he glanced nervously, "I cant the sand wont let me."

she grabbed the gun loaded it and put it in his ear and shot it within a second the earring went in "told ya," she smiled, "Now lets go and take a hike." Gaara was rubbing his ear this was the first time that he had ever seen his own blood.

As They were walking Gaara couldn't take it any longer, "don't you want to know why the sand protected me?"

she looked at him, "well I was curious but I felt like you didn't want to talk about it ." she ran through the park and into the woods she took a second glance at what she thought she saw. it was her cousin Yuri kissing Neji she took Gaara's hand, "look !"

" what?" he looked over to were she pointed, "you know them?"

" well not the guy just the girl she's my half cousin I grew up with her. I thought she died. Strange."

Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi ran by them and stopped Naruto looked at them "ohmigod they're holding hands that's gross. Kakashi sensei why let your relative get close with the guy that almost killed Lee?"

Rayna turned around, "lets go-" Gaara turned around too they were face to face with the three guys. "Umm well this is a surprise." she said forgetting to use her guy voice.

"what! he sounds like a girl!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "might as well. Naruto she is a girl she is my daughter and-"

"my half sister," finished Sasuke.

"what? whew at least you guys aren't both male but still he almost killed Rock Lee. Gaara looked down then glared at Naruto.

Kakashi stepped in, "who she goes with is her own decision. you guys we need your help has anyone seen Yuri ?" Rayna pointed behind them were Yuri and Neji were eating, "let me get them-"

" no they are sharing a special moment please leave them alone why do you need them?" asked Rayna being a little too over protective of the couple.

"sakura has been missing since last night. people are saying that it could have been Orochimaru no one is sure though."

Rayna glanced up she looked at Gaara then at everyone else, "I know what he wants. she'll be back by tonight I might not be with her though. You guys go home because you don't know where to look and what the price is she." took Gaara's hand and led him to the side, "give me a three grains of your sand," he looked at her puzzled, "listen you control sand because of the monster I know the whole Gaara of the sand story listen I'm Rayna of the flame we'll keep in contact with each other if you put a piece of sand into my eye and you'll know where to find me ill be gone for a while but please I'll tell you when you can get me because I wont be able to leave alone," Gaara formed a ball of sand but only took three grains he put one in each eye so that he could see where she went . She hugged him goodbye and Sasuke and Kakashi they were all confused, "you want sakura back so there's a little payment," she smiled .she hugged everyone again and stood in front of Gaara and tugged his new earring, "remember me okay?" and with that she took off.

Neji and Yuri walked to Sasuke's apartment and went inside she put the leftovers in the fridge and sat down next to him. At that moment Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi walked in. Naruto smiled at the couple, "aren't you just cute." Neji and Yuri turned beet red.

Sasuke just walked into the kitchen and sat down quietly munching on leftovers, "how can we trust her? what if she will be the one who actually kills sakura?"

" she wont," Kakashi said , "she has your blood so you should trust her a little more."

Neji and Yuri looked around confused Yuri whispered something in Neji's ear and he asked, "what happened? Did you find sakura?" everyone was staring at Yuri..

Sasuke asked, "is she talking?"

" whispering but that's better than nothing," assured Neji.

Sasuke smiled. Then his face turned into a frown, "maybe I shouldn't have been so cold with her. I mean I didn't like her like that there was already someone who I liked but sakura was just like a sister to me."

Yuri got up and gave Sasuke a hug and whispered to him, "its ok its not your fault."

" Did anyone but me find it weird that Gaara actually hugged someone," Naruto asked stating the obvious as usual.

"your right he has been acting strange lately. not his usually calm demeanor like self." Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura woke up. she was in the forest she tried to get up but was too sore. she saw flame running towards her as he got closer he stopped. she looked down at herself, "no don't look at me!"

he grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. "listen I'm a girl just like you my name is Rayna I'm Kakashi's daughter I'm not flame ok?" she looked at sakura, "so who was it?"

sakura broke down in tears, "it was Orochimaru he made me lose all control of my body and then he dragged me I don't remember anything else because I blacked out."

Rayna stood up and looked up, "come out you bastard!"

Orochimaru came out of the shadows, "well, well Rayna its been a long time."

" you know him ?" asked sakura

"yes. listen you let the girl go and I'll take her place ok? no tricks."

Orochimaru smiled, "you hate me for the incident that happened to you why would you come back?"

" because there are people looking for her."

"fine but under one condition."

"what?"

"if you run," he turned to sakura, "and if you tell anyone that it was me, I'll say one word that will kill your beloved Sasuke. I still have the curse on him and there's only one person who can remove it."

"who?" sakura asked eagerly.

" you're looking at her. I taught her how to remove my curses when she was little, that was my mistake, but now she's locked up and there's nothing you can do about it."

" Orochimaru?"

" yes sakura?"

" what if they find out for themselves that it was you?"

"then that's that nothing will happen to Sasuke. now the village is that way, and ill be taking my precious student back to where she belongs."

Well this is the end of part one this will be a three part story until later

Peace 3


	2. no!

Rayna was walking with Orochimaru to the hide out, "you've changed in your attitude but your body is the same since you where 8."

Rayna resisted the urge to punch him, "listen I'm doing this for my friends-"

"Friends? You don't have any give it up." she glared at him, "ah here we are home sweet home."

She looked at the castle, "same as always. I have my old room?" she presumed

"Of course nothing but the best for the princess." she walked in and saw the last person she wanted to see: Kabuto

"Hello Rayna." she walked past him. "Don't ignore me." he grabbed her arm and slammed her against a wall. She looked around Orochimaru disappeared. Kabuto got really close to her face, "you know I've missed you…"

She slapped him, "lay off pervert!" he let her go to her room. She looked around and started to shake the memories of this place came flooding in. she dropped to the floor crying. She missed Gaara so much. Then she got up and thought, "I have to be brave if I'm gonna pull through." she saw something on her enormous bed it was a dress. "What a dress?" I was black and lacy. She stared at it. It had a corset top and a mid-hip length skirt underneath it was silk. She saw the note on the bed. "Wear it to dinner my sweet." she summoned a flame and burned the note in her palm, "there's no way in hell." Kabuto walked in. "haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I do as I please. If you don't wear that Sasuke will die." she glared at him as he shut the door she slid her clothes off and put on the delicate dress. It didn't look half bad, but it made her look like a skanky, gothic, vampire. She sighed as she walked into the dining room where Orochimaru was waiting.

Shikamaru was standing at the village entrance when he felt a disturbance of shadows coming closer and closer. "How troublesome. Someone's coming." he didn't expect to see Sakura in tears running towards the entrance. "What happened? Where's the other person?"

She stayed behind, "Shikamaru I'm scared!"

"What is it?" she started crying again

He looked up "how troublesome, hey don't cry..."

"He, he rape-"

"What! Who raped you?"

She looked in his eyes and stopped crying. "I can't say his name because Sasuke will die."

"What! Orochimaru?"

She nodded, "I'm so sorry Shikamaru!"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For running off and not believing you!"

He looked around, "you must be exhausted. Stay at my house until you feel like you can go home and ill tell the others that your home. Ok?" she cried as he led her to his house. He stayed by the pink headed girl until she was asleep before heading over to Sasuke's. Ino opened the door.

"Hey Shika!" inside Sasuke's house was Yuri sitting on the couch with Neji, Sasuke getting a neck rub from Ino, and other ninja from Konoha.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

"Sakura came back."

"What about Rayna?"

"He I mean she didn't show. But here's what happened Sakura was raped by Orochimaru."

"What?"

"Shh... keep it down!"

"We cant let Rayna stay with someone like!" yelled Kakashi.

"she already stayed with him once," said Gaara, in the entrance.

"what do you mean?" questioned Kakashi.

" she was raised by him, and he did the same to her. she told me not to tell but this is an emergency." then he closed his eyes.

" what is it?" asked Sasuke.

"She's saying something. The sand in her eye lets me communicate with her. She's saying bring Sasuke to the hid out so I can remove the curse mark."

"What?" yelled Sasuke as he pushed his chair over, "liar?"

Gaara shrugged, "believe me or not, but that's the reason she's staying. It's because she's being blackmailed with your life Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him, "I'm not going! She isn't anything to me! "

Dinner was horrible. The food was good but the atmosphere was terrible. Rayna walked in she got stares form about 15 people she didn't know, and then Orochimaru made a nasty comment as to why she was hiding her goddess like figure, she ate in silence and made a quick exit, as she was walking down the hall an idea stuck her, she sent Gaara a message hoping that he would get it, when she made a turn Kabuto was standing there leaning against a wall.

"Well Rayna, I'm impressed you look lovely." he pushed her against a wall she smelled the alcohol in his breath.

"You're drunk!" he started kissing her on the neck

"Your gorgeous…" she pushed him away

"No!" she yelled but he was stronger than her. She did the last thing she could thing of. He grabbed her arms and threw her on a bed in a room he got on top of her. As he was about to rip her dress off, she grabbed his balls. He let out a painful scream. She ran to her secret spot it was a small room on the top of the castle. Breathing heavily she thought, "that was close," and then she looked out the window wondering if Gaara was looking at the same moon.

6 months had passed by every one was a jounin now and Rayna still hadn't returned. Neji and Yuri where inseparable and she was talking normally. Ino and Sasuke got married. Sakura found out she was pregnant from Orochimaru, and Shikamaru took her in and promised that he would help her. Tsunade watched over Sakura like a hawk she did a chakra drain every week to drain any bad chakra from the baby. Gaara was now the kazekage he still thought of nothing but Rayna all day and night. One night he thought of the perfect way to get Sasuke to go to the castle to get the curse removed. One night he knocked Sasuke out and started making a run towards the castle.

Rayna was sitting in the balcony of her room in one of her skanky dresses. She tried to remember what Gaara's face looked like but it was getting harder and harder. She stayed away from Orochimaru and Kabuto, but there where times when Kabuto tried seducing her. She would do the same thing every time and run into her hideout. One night the moon was an eerie shade of red Rayna got a signal from Gaara. She was excited but covered it up. She told him to wait in the gardens. she went to dinner and slipped sleeping poison that not even Kabuto could resist. She ran to the garden knowing that she had about 10 min to perform the removal. When she walked into the garden she was pulled to someone. She saw the eyes she missed so much. It was Gaara she hugged him back. He stepped back to admire her. She grew her hair out to a mid arms length and her face seemed a bit more mature. Then his face looked sick.

"What are you wearing?" she looked down.

"Umm Orochimaru's standards. Where's Sasuke?"

Gaara pointed to the unconscious Sasuke, "what? He didn't want to go so I forced him."

"Took you long enough." she made a few signs and fangs appeared in her mouth she looked at Gaara sheepishly and smiled. "Told you I'm a monster." she made some more signs and sunk her fangs into Sasuke's shoulder. The mark disappeared.

"You did it! Let's go back." she shook her head

"I'm gonna kill them. Then return." He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss she felt his warm lips touch her and she grabbed him to return the kiss. "I have to go. Ok?" he kissed her one more time then disappeared. Rayna came back to the castle and she saw someone familiar.

"Itachi what-"

"Shh... you're coming with me."

"What!"

"Don't worry. I killed them all." he grabbed her by the waist and started out the door.

"No! Wait! Why?"

"Deidara wants you."

"What?" she whined, "I thought the kid crush was over?"

"No," Itachi said sternly, "you're coming with me."

"No," she said, "I have to go home!" he looked at her then slapped her in her face knocking her out. Rayna felt cold she felt her legs they where bare oh shit what did he do to me then as she went to touch her chest she saw she was wearing clothes. When she opened her eyes she was facing her old friend Deidara. "Waah!" she yelled you scared the crap out of me!" he smiled in a childlike demeanor.

"I asked Itachi to get you."

"Why?"

"Because, "he said, "I missed you. You left a year ago and I got worried. Now that I have you I will never let you go."


	3. thnx

Well that was chapter 2 ill try to get the next one up asap! I would also like to thank my first reviewer puella of creperum!

Im bored

Im gonna get something to eat

Peace 3


	4. back in your arms

"Deidara give it up I don't like u like that anymore understand?" said Rayna. He smiled. There was no lust in his eyes just pure love. She smiled at him, "where are the others?"

He lay down beside her on the bed, "everyone's on a mission un… Itachi and Kisami are coming tomorrow night un… and Tobi and Sasori are still here un…"

She smiled. All of the younger Akatsuki members were here. She looked down at herself, "umm Dei?"

"What un?"

"Can I get some clothes?"

"sure." he went to a drawer and pulled out some shorts, a tank top, and boots, and a cloak, and tossed them to her. "Change then I'll get u breakfast un."

"Can you leave?"

"No un."

She smiled again. She had nothing to worry about when it came to Deidara. She quickly changed and went into the hallway of the Akatsuki base. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks "Gaara!"

"What un?"

"No I have to get out of here. Gaara is waiting for me."

"You're not leaving! You're going to stay here with Akatsuki! Just like the old times…"

"Dei I'm sorry I've made promises..." she glanced at his head he was crying like a child she felt bad. "Please let me go."

He looked up at her, "can you stay a two years so I can say my goodbye?"

She considered this. "Fine then I can leave."

He smiled, "perfect un!"

Tobi and Sasori walked in. "Ray!" they grabbed her and knocked her over with a hug.

"Hey guys missed you too!" then an idea hit her, "you guys I need your help…"

"What?" the three asked.

She smiled wickedly, "I'm gonna pay Itachi back!"

Itachi entered the base it was strangely quiet. Usually when the younger members were left alone there was chaos. Kisami noticed this too but said nothing. Itachi walked into his room to be greeted by some naked chick. His eyes got wide as he ran out of the room. He heard a scream and saw Kisami on the floor with a nose bleed.

"Wake up you stupid fish." he kicked him, "come out you stupid little brats," he growled. They came out of their hiding spots laughing.

"Chill bro this was what you get for slapping me. Deidara made some human like puppets and Sasori controlled them and bam! Kisami passed out." Itachi glared at his sister and turned his sharingan on to were he took her into his own little world to punish her. He wasn't expecting her to do the same, and hers was more powerful than his!

"What the hell?" he yelled when they were in her world.

"I surpassed u asswipe." she smiled.

He glared at her, "fine let me out of here." she did she really loved her brother and looked up to him, and as much as he hated to admit it she was his closest relative ever. He smiled and gave her a hug. "You're impossible you know that?"

The other four were staring at the siblings wondering what happened then Deidara grabbed Rayna's hand and stared to run to the training grounds.

"What are u doing Dei?"

"Remember the earth phoenix?"

She smiled, "hey remember what happened last time?"

"C'mon please?"

She sighed remembering that day when she almost killed herself with her own fire, "fine." and he summoned up clay and made a huge bird. While Rayna summoned up fire and ignited its wings.

They got on the bird and went for a flight it was a silent ride until Deidara asked, "ray?"

"What?"

"Why the kazekage un?"

"What?"

"Why not me un?"

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Dei I love you as I would love Sasori, Tobi, and Itachi. I can never see us together like that…"

He smiled and shed a quiet tear. That's what she loved about him he was a man who showed his feelings. Once in a while they got back to the base and she went to her room and fell asleep.

The kazekage was ready to go insane. Rayna disappeared again! Its been six months already he got a note from the hokage to come to leaf immediately and he set out. He tugged at his earring and sighed, "Rayna please come back."

In Konoha things were great. Sakura had given birth several months ago to a beautiful baby girl who was a splitting image of her mother. The child was almost a year old and was a complete angel, not a trace of her father was found in her. Meanwhile, Shikamaru wanted kids of his own so after they got married Sakura got pregnant. With twins. Shikamaru smiled, "two for one." he thought while he was walking down the street. Absorbing what Sakura told him that morning, "They may be troublesome." he walked up to a flower shop where Ino was cutting some flowers for a bouquet. "Hey Ino."

"Hey Shika!" a little boy with dark features ran up to her.

"Mommy I hungwy!" she smiled

"Satoshi is just like his father," she giggled.

"Yeah, guess what?"

"What?"

"Sakura kun is pregnant with twins."

Ino laughed, "You just couldn't wait to have your own right?"

"Hey we'll treat Kara like a real daughter."

Ino nodded "yeah let the future hokage know that."

Naruto walked into the shop, "what is it baka?" asked Sasuke, who just came in through the back door.

"Tsunade is giving me hell with all these studies! Who knew it took so much knowledge to be a hokage!"

"Hey at least your only a step away from your dream. How's Riku?"

"He's fine. Hinata is upset cause he's just like me. We hoped he would take to her side but he only did that with looks. Hey Yuri!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" said Yuri while she stepped into the shop, "a get together?" she smiled.

"No we were just catching up."

Yuri smiled, "that's great! I have to finish my shopping and then pick up Lana from the main house."

Shikamaru smiled. Man those two could keep away from each other. Within a week of dating Neji proposed and they got married. In two months and then a week later Yuri found herself pregnant. He laughed out loud.

"Hey has there been any word about Sakura's rescuer?" asked Ino. Sasuke stiffened he knew what his half sis did for him and now he knew he would have to thank her someday.

"I heard Gaara's coming to town in a week or two from granny."

"That's good." they said. Gaara was never the same since he had brought Sasuke back... no one knew why.

Today was the day. Rayna was finally leaving Akatsuki. She had fun these last couple of months and she learned many new things, but she knew she had to go to Gaara. She got a lot of hugs and kisses and she had to make a promise. Akatsuki needed allies so she was to go back and get an alliance with fire and wind country. She knew this was gonna be easy. Deidara pulled her out of the group and lead her to a special spot on the training grounds.

"Hey isn't this…?"

"un..."

"Where I got my first kiss from you?" she smiled, "I have to go, really."

He smiled, "ill make the trip fast un."

"Ok how?"

"Close your eyes un." she did. Then she felt a peck on her cheek and she felt like she was falling. She tried to scream but she couldn't. Then she fell into something, more like someone

Gaara opened his eyes and saw a bundle of white hair in his arms. The bundle moved and made eye contact with him. She had changed completely. She wore female clothing showing every curve of her body her hair was down to her waist all of it. She had a more feminine face and her eyes were sharper than before.

She stared at him. He had become a man in these last two years. His hair was a tad bit longer and his face matured. She smiled, knowing Deidara teleported her into his arms. "Thank you Dei" she thought silently. "Gaar-"before she could finish Gaara gave her a fierce passionate kiss. It was as if he was afraid that she was going to leave him again. When they pulled out of their kiss she smiled and reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere. They were three miles from the nearest town, so he grabbed her in his arms and ran there and got a hotel room. He laid her on the bed. She looked into his eyes filled with longing and love. And that night he showed her what she meant to him. The next morning Rayna woke up and met Gaara's eyes.

"I thought you didn't sleep."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. "'m safe now." he hugged her even closer to his naked chest and she snuggled up against him and whispered, "I love you."

k ppl thats the last chapter but there will an epilogue

the end

but there will be a sequel.. heehehehehheee. im crazy.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

U know who u are

3 x1000000000


End file.
